Our song
by Rac4hel414
Summary: TWOSHOT! based on 'our song' by Taylor Swift. Gabriella and Troy are driving home from school and Gabriella feels like they've been dating long enough to have a song...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TWOSHOT! Based on the song 'Our song' by Taylor Swift. The second part should be uploaded soon but I have a maths exam monday so I'm super busy. Anyway, guess what? I have a bag that has MRS ZAC EFRON on it! How cool is that? And I have the book of hairspray. As in the book based on the film! It rocks. lol.**

**Anyway, A/N number 2: flashbacks are in _italics_  
**

**I don't own:**

**Our song - Taylor Swift**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Nothing. Except storyline :(**

* * *

Our Song

I let my hair down from its ponytail as I got into the shotgun seat of Troy's car. He smiled at me from the driver's side and I blushed. We have been together since the triple win but I still blush even when he just smiles at me. I strapped myself in and Troy turned the radio on as he pulled out of East High's parking lot.

Troy took one hand and put his arm around me, softly stroking my arm. "You okay?"

I nodded absent-mindedly, thinking about something that had been on my mind quite often. I know it's really stupid, but being a girl who got her first kiss at sixteen because of a triple win, it's important to me. I reached over and pressed the 'off' button on the radio.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked, truly concerned.

I turned my head to face him. "It's nothing. But, we don't have a song." I almost whispered, slightly embarrassed about the fact I'm so bothered about having a song.

Troy chuckled and pulled into a lay-by, pulling me onto his lap in the driver's seat of his old truck and he softly kissed my forehead. "Listen, Brie, I know how important things like this are to you and if it was any other girl, I'd suggest 'breaking free' but, this song will be something special."

I looked into his eyes hopefully. "Promise?"

Troy kissed the nape of my neck affectionately. "I promise."

We fell into a comfortable silence until I realised something. "So what is this song?"

Troy stroked my hair while he spoke gently. "Well, remember our first fight? And how we got back together?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at the memory.

_I lay curled up on my bed, hugging my pillow tightly that was muffling my sobs that were heaving from my throat. I had seen Troy and Sharpay kissing today in the locker room. I looked at the clock. 11:57pm. I had been in my room since the end of school and I had yet to fall asleep._

_I thought Troy loved me. He told me he hated Sharpay. And I don't want to hear the whole 'she kissed me' thing because I don't care which way around it was, he wasn't exactly pushing her off with all of his strength._

_I jumped suddenly when I heard a knock on my balcony doors. I stood up slowly, leaving my pillow on my bed. I was wearing some pink pyjama bottoms and one of Troy's shirts and his wildcat jacket. I knew I had mascara and tear stains on my cheeks but why bother wiping them when they'd just get back there?_

_I looked through the glass and saw Troy standing there in the pouring rain, his dark hair plastered to his face and his blue eyes were sparkling. There were traces down his cheeks and I was sure he had been crying._

_I pulled open my balcony door and folded my arms across my chest. "Troy, what are you doing here? At midnight?"_

"_Well, I want to apologise. I admit that she kissed me but I'm sorry because I didn't push her off. But, throughout that kiss, I was thinking of you." A silence came because I didn't quite know what to say. "And it's our three month anniversary exactly."_

_I turned my head and the clock read 00:01am. The exact time Troy asked me to be his girlfriend. I turned back to Troy. "But, why did she kiss you?"_

_Troy shrugged. "Because she's an obsessive drama maniac. Who knows?"_

"_How did you get here? I thought you were grounded?" I asked, slowly stepping closer to him._

_Troy blushed noticeably. "Well, if you take me back, we can have a date when I graduate college. My parents don't exactly know I'm here."_

_I smiled up at him in the rain. I stroked his cheek softly, the rain mixing with my happy tears. "You sneaked out at midnight in the pouring rain to apologise for something that wasn't your fault?"_

"_But, in the locker room you said it was?" Troy asked in confusion._

_I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I over-analysed things."_

I laughed. "Yeah and then we were both grounded for a month but it ended up being one week because we were driving our parents nuts talking about each other."

Troy grinned. "And we both got colds as well."

"And as a punishment, we had to go to school." I sighed in happiness. "You're right. You sneaking out was a special song."

"That's not all of it." Troy said proudly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands playing with locks of his hair. "Care to elaborate?"

"Remember our first phone call as a couple?" Troy asked.

I groaned but I felt a smile pull on my lips. "How could I forget?"

_Troy stood opposite me on the doorstep. "So, goodnight I guess." Troy said awkwardly._

_I nodded. He was obviously contemplating whether he should kiss me or not. "Good night." I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. I pulled back and was about to open the door when it was opened for me. "Uh, hi mum."_

_My mum glared at me. "Gabriella Anne Montez, it is nearly one. Where have you been?"_

"_Well, I guess we lost track of time." I mumbled._

"_It was my fault Ms Montez." Troy admitted._

_I smiled at his sincerity. "We were just hanging out. We didn't know how late it was. I'm sorry Mami."_

"_Get in the house." My mum said, obviously disappointed that I got home after my curfew._

_I turned to Troy. "I'll see you later Troy. Thanks for a great night." I smiled at him, letting him know I was talking about becoming his girlfriend. I stepped past my mother and sighed as she closed the door._

"_Why did you lose track of time? You've never done that before." My mother said calmly._

_I tried not to but I felt a smile spread across my face and I bit my lip so it didn't get too big._

"_What happened?" My mum repeated._

"_He asked me to be his girlfriend." I whispered._

"_Really? Well, you can plan a date in two weeks."_

"_I'm grounded?" I sighed._

"_I'm happy for you but you disobeyed me. Now get some sleep." She kissed my forehead._

"_Night, Mami." I said before walking up the stairs and into my room. I slipped into my pyjamas and snuggled into bed with my book._

_I heard my mum walk upstairs and I continued reading. This was officially the best day of my life._

_I quickly grabbed my phone when it started ringing. I pressed 'answer' and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I whispered._

"_Hey girlfriend."_

_I smiled at Troy's voice. "Troy, be quiet. My mum doesn't know I'm on the phone. I'm grounded."_

Troy then kissed my lips softly. "Your voice was so funny then because you were talking really slow and whispering so I was like what's she saying?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "You got me grounded."

"You could've looked at a clock." Troy defended.

I laughed. "We've had some laughs, right, Troy?"

"And that's the next part. Your laugh." Troy whispered.

I stared into Troy's sparkling blue eyes. "My laugh?"

Troy nodded. "It's better than my favourite song in the world."

I smiled. "I love you, Troy."

Troy grinned. "I know you do."

I raised my hand, ready to hit him.

Troy raised his hands up in defence. "I love you too."

I nodded in satisfaction and placed my hands back around Troy's neck. "So, is that it?"

Troy shook his head. "Our first official date."

"You mean when we started out as friends and then you asked me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, it wasn't planned that way. But, it still classes as a date." Troy grinned.

_Troy and I lay on the grass of his backyard in the evening. We were just staring up at the stars when Troy suddenly sat up. "Brie?"_

_I looked up at him. "Yeah?"_

"_Uh, it doesn't matter." He said nervously._

_I sat up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" I shivered because of the cold air._

_Troy smiled over at me with a smile I'd never seen before. It wasn't hyper or sad. Not mischievous or apologetic. It was a simple smile. He slipped his wildcat jacket off and hung it over my shoulders. "There you go."_

_I pulled it tighter around my body, inhaling Troy's sweet scent. "Thanks. So, what was it you wanted to say?"_

_Troy shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He muttered._

_I shuffled closer to him. "Sure it does. What is it?"_

"_Well, I like this girl but she's really close to me and I don't want to lose her but I don't know if she likes me back. What should I do?" Troy asked._

_I could feel my heart break at those words. "Well, just ask her. Even if it's hypothetically."_

_Troy looked into my eyes. "I just did." He whispered._

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Wanna be my girlfriend?" Troy asked softly._

_I smiled and nodded._

"I still don't know why I didn't just kiss you." Troy mumbled.

I laughed. "It doesn't matter. We got our first kiss eventually."

"After twenty times of trying." He muttered.

"You were the one who kept trying when Chad was around." I grinned.

Troy laughed. "True. Very true. I have no idea why he has such bad timing."

"Who knows?" I asked as I reached under the driver's seat, avoiding Troy's legs, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Troy laughed.

I retrieved a serviette. "Chad sits in this car too. I'm just glad it's clean." I grabbed a pen from the glove compartment and started writing on the napkin.

"For the second time, what the heck are you doing?" Troy asked, staring at me with interest.

I shrugged, gaining eye contact with him. "Writing down our song."

A smile spread across his face and he leaned in and we shared a slow, soft, passionate, loveable, sweet kiss with me sitting on Troy's lap in the driver's seat of his truck in a lay-by on the highway.

And that's how we got our song.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second part. I will post the lyrics in the next few minutes so you know why everything happens. Except the end of this chapter. I just wanted to make it sweeter so I put it in lol**

**Disclaimer: nope...nada **

* * *

Our song...part 2

_4 years later..._

I parked my car in the driveway of my house and tilted my head back, closing my eyes in frustration. I had graduated college and I'm now a teacher at East High. I was living with Troy and, yes, we're still together. Troy had had the opportunity to play for the New York Knicks but he had decided to stay home in Albuquerque and took over his Dad's job. He was staying late because the team was having an extra practice.

I had had a really rough day because all of my students were whispering about something that involved Troy and I and I know nothing about it. Everyone knows we're together but what could they know that I don't?

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. I locked the car and headed to the front door. I turned around, gazing at the park that was directly opposite our house. Troy had bought this house for us all on his own as a birthday present. It was the best birthday present ever.

Anyway, I walked through the front door and set my keys on the table under the coat hooks. I set my bag and jacket on the sofa and sighed. A long day and I come home to an empty house. Like always. I walked up the stairs and made my way down the hallway to our bedroom. I closed the door and just as I was about to closed my eyes, I opened them again when I noticed something.

The whole room was covered in rose petals. I gasped almost inaudibly and then I noticed a piece of paper on the pillow where I sleep. I walked over slowly and picked it up tentatively. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled the sweet smell I had grown so used to. Troy. I opened it up and started to read it, Troy's voice reading the words to me in my mind.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause it's late and you're mama don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'._

_Like my poem? Anyway, I bet you're thinking that you're hearing my voice in your head, right? Turn around._

I frowned in confusion but obeyed and turned around to see Troy standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing casually. I walked over to him and looked from the note to his blue eyes. "What happened to practice?"

Troy shrugged. "You really think I'd practice my boys on the night of our four year anniversary? I lied."

I laughed a little. "What's with all the roses?"

Troy walked past me, his left hand stuck in his jeans pocket and his right was waving about as he talked. "Well, I was thinking about it and it's so stupid, isn't it?"

I slowly followed him. "Troy, I'm not following."

He turned to me and sighed. "We've been together for four years. We've been living together for one and a half!"

"Troy, are you breaking up with me?" I asked quietly.

Troy snapped his eyes to mine and pulled me towards him, pressing his body as close to mine as was humanly body. "No. Of course not. I love you, Brie." He lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Never doubt that."

I nodded my head, my arms still secured around his torso.

He walked us over to the balcony again. "So, anyway, I was thinking. We've been together for a long time, right?"

I rested my head on his chest. "I guess so."

Troy then pulled away from me. "Then, can I ask you something?" I gasped silently as he got down on one knee. He took my hand softly with his right hand and dug into his jeans pocket with his left. He retrieved a red velvet box. He opened it and said a sentence I never thought I'd hear. "Will you marry me?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I knelt down in front of him. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I pulled back, caressing his cheek. "Troy, I'll marry you. If you want me to."

Troy leaned in and kissed me passionately. He then stood up, pulling me with him as we stared out at the Albuquerque landscape. "You marrying me would make me the happiest man alive!" Troy exclaimed before standing on the wooden bench that was on the balcony. "Hey, Albuquerque! Gabriella Montez has agreed to marry me!"

I quickly climbed up with him, clamping my hand over his mouth. "They'll hear you all the way in Seattle!"

Troy smile lopsidedly. "Let them. Let them know that the most amazing girl in the world has just agreed to marry me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hold that thought." I quickly stepped off of the bench and ran into the bathroom, throwing up. I finished and flushed the toilet. My eyes suddenly got wide as I realised something. I reached for the cabinet on the left – my cabinet. I use that for everything that I use. Troy knows not to go in there because of all my _things_. I reached up and retrieved the box.

* * *

"Brie?" Troy's voice asked after a knock at the door.

I opened the door slowly before jumping into his arms. "Troy!" I squealed.

Troy stumbled back and we both fell backwards, with me landing on top of Troy. I lifted my head and smiled down at him. "What was this about?"

I thought about my answer. "You've asked me a question so now it's my turn."

Troy nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I was thinking..." I stopped for a moment. "We should change our names."

Troy frowned deeply. "Why? I love our names. And Gabriella Bolton has a nice ring to it."

I sighed. This would take a lot of work. I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "What if we changed our names to mummy and daddy?" I pulled back, looking for a reaction.

Troy just stared up at me. "You mean..."

I nodded. "We're having a baby." I whispered, stroking his cheek.

Troy then sat up and adjusted me on his lap. "I'm a father?"

I nodded my head once again. "I took two tests just now. Both positive."

Troy grinned and stood up. I got to my feet too and stood opposite him. Before I could think what was happening, he leaned in and kissing me fiercely and pushing me back until we both fell onto the bed. Troy pulled back and shifted so there wasn't any pressure on my stomach. He then stood up, drawing the curtains and turning the bedside lights on. He climbed back on the bed and removed both of our shirts, exposing his bare chest and my pink and black bra. He leaned down and kissed my stomach.

I laughed, holding his head. "Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy looked up at me. "My child is in there?" He pointed to my flat stomach.

I nodded.

"There? But how?"

I shot him a look. "I'm probably only a few weeks gone. I won't start to show until a few months."

Troy crawled over me so he was hovering above me. "Of course. You _are_the smart one."

* * *

The next day I woke up and snuggled further into Troy's bare chest. I was shattered from last night. It was fun and I loved it but it could wear a pregnant girl out. I sighed in contentment and Troy started to stir.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" Troy asked, stroking my hair softly.

"Tired." I stated simply, wrapping the sheets tighter around my bare body.

Troy chuckled and kissed my lips softly. "You're going to be a great mum one day."

I nodded. "You'll be a great dad one day too."

Troy grinned. "So, how many kids do you want? Because, I was thinking a basketball team and cheerleaders."

I looked at him in shock. "Can I please get this baby out before we think of any more? And a basketball team?"

"What about a scholastic decathlon team?" Troy asked as he hovered above me.

"Are you thinking of the babies or baby making?" I asked cheekily.

"How'd you guess?" Troy smirked as he kissed my forehead and collapsing back on the bed next to me.

I rolled over to face him. "I think we need a new addition to our song." I smiled slightly at him before he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

So, that was our song...everything that meant something to us and only us.


End file.
